Fire Force Fanon Wiki:Rules and Regulations
The Basics Civility and Courteousness * No extensive use of profanity. * Do not allow arguments to go out of control. * No overtly sexual themes in characters or storylines. * No personal attacks on any other user. * Be kind and courteous to other users. Editing * Do not edit others' work without their permission. * Do not use others' work without their permission. Plagiarism * Plagiarism is considered bad user conduct and will be met with the full wrath of the present admins. Co-Ownership of Articles * Two, or more, users may create an article, a story, or anything else together. However, once this choice has been made, there is no way to revoke this, with the exclusion of certain instances. Therefore, we ask that you choose your partner for articles carefully before going through with it. Sometimes working with people can become messy, and as such, it may end up with both parties getting in trouble due to the words they say, or the actions they do. ** Co-ownerships of articles can be removed from users if the user in question wishes to leave the project of their own free will. Forcibly taking someone out of a project is prohibited, unless an Admin intervenes and tries to remedy the situation at hand. This is done by a discussion between all the project owners, and at least one Admin. At the end of the discussion, the ruling will be made by the Admin that is mediating the discussion. Universes Basic Universe Rules * If you wish to create a story, you are given three different options when it comes to universe usage: ** Canon Universe: Following the Canon Universe means that you are strictly following the canon timeline. You can still participate within the canon world, but you are forbidden to alter a canon character's actions, be in a relationship with them, have any power within the canon timeline, as well as altering any of the basic premises of the canon timeline. See below for more details. ** Canon-Fanon Universe: The Canon-Fanon Universe follows similar guidelines to the Canon Universe. However, there are differences between the two. While you are still following the events of the canon timeline, you may also include your own parts to it, or alter some events to your liking. Basically, you will keep the basic premises in-tact, but adding your own twists, or events, to them. See below for more details. ** Fanon Universe: This is the final type of universe you may have. Within this universe, you are virtually allowed to do as you please, such as using powers from the canon timeline, being in relationships with Canon characters, altering hero placements and much more. See below for more details. * All content must be related to Fire Force! * Crossovers with other manga/anime or universes, in general, are not permitted. ** A crossover is when the character in question is indistinguishable from the source with the exception being tweaks required to make the character fit into the universe. Using images of a character, similar power sets, and name changes are permitted, as long as the two characters are not inherently identical. ** A character still counts as a crossover if the two characters are almost identical with the exception of the name. * Articles must be within reason and possess common sense. * Regardless of what type of universe you are doing, you are forbidden to alter any of the basic premises that have been set within the story. Basic premises include things like creating a different Pyrokinetic type (only first, second and third are allowed). If you wish to inquire more about this, please contact an Admin, and we'll be more than happy to assist you. Usage of Canon Universe * Your character may exist within the canon universe, but it cannot interact with the canon characters. * No relatives of major canon characters (characters who regularly appear in the story) -- includes romantic/marital connections. ** Minor canon characters may potentially have relatives created, but only with admin permission. * No direct contradictions to the rules/events of the canon series. * You may not use Canon characters, but you are allowed to mention them, so long as they follow these rules. Usage of Canon-Fanon Universe * This universe follows the canon timeline, and the majority of the Canon Universe rules. However, there are some exceptions. * You may have relationships with canon characters (romantic or maternal). However, you cannot break up a current relationship for your benefit, unless you can supply genuine reason(s) as to why they would break up and then go for another character. * You are free to use Canon characters, but do not make them too OOC (out of character), or else it would defeat the purpose in using them. If they become too OOC, then they will be deemed as their own character. You can alter a Canon character's history, slightly, if you feel there should be more to it, or you wish to change something about them. Remember, their history can also affect their personality. If too many drastic changes are made to the character, then they may as well be deemed their own separate character, rather than using the Canon character. Usage of Fanon Universe * Due to the way this type of universe functions, you are basically using the basic premises of Fire Force and creating your own story if you wish to. This includes things such as relationships with canon characters (if you wish to include them within your story), deciding which company your characters will be in (if any), being able to freely use canon powers and much more. You control the aspects of this universe, but it still follows the basic rules set by this Wikia. If you have any questions about the do's or don'ts, we would be more than happy to assist you. ** Just because you are free to do as you please within this universe, it does not mean you will not be monitored by Admins. If we find something that doesn't seem to fit within the Fire Force universe, we will speak with you about it, and try to supply some advice on how to remedy the issue. Admins * Admins are not exempt from the above or below rules save for special cases. * All decisions made by admins is considered final unless the same group revokes them. * Respect to administrators is expected -- disrespect will be punished. * If an article does not follow Wiki rules or guidelines a warning will be issued. If at least an attempt to fix the problem is not made in three days following the warning, an admin will delete the affronting page. Chat Behavioral Regulations * Basic Rules apply to the chat. * It is strongly recommended that speakers stay on topic while in chat. ** This means when in one of our Discord channels they are only used for what they are intended for. ** Also, one should not suddenly change the topic and interrupt when other people are discussing something. * Breaking said rules once will grant the perpetrator a warning. Breaking them again will result in you being kicked from the chat by an admin or chat moderator for 24 hours. * Obscene images or multiple rule breaks will result in the perpetrator being banned from the chat indefinitely. Formatting Guidelines * All pages require the use of an infobox, with the exception of certain groups and organizations and roleplaying pages. ** Storyline hub pages should have an infobox but is not required. * All pages must be sectioned off properly using headings. * When employing categories to your article, most of our categories come in plural form (i.e. Males), make sure to follow it. * Ignoring these rules will result in a warning. After a three day waiting period the page will be deleted if the page is not fixed.